


The Gift of Being Alone

by Annibal



Series: Mated Hawks [16]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Fluff and Smut, Kid Fic, Knotting, M/M, Omega Verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2018-03-04 04:01:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2908604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annibal/pseuds/Annibal





	The Gift of Being Alone

When their neighbour had said that they would watch the kids overnight for their Christmas gift Will hadn’t thought much of it. He had gotten so used to there always being children underfoot that the idea didn’t seem super special. 

It wasn’t until they were over there and the house was empty that he felt the difference. 

Sometimes Matthew would take the kids out alone, but it hadn’t been just the two of them alone since his last heat when he had gotten pregnant with Joshua. He forgot what it was like to have the house to the two of them, without having to worry about the children waking up. Most nights they would have at least one kid make their way to the bedroom in the middle of the night. 

“It’s so quiet.”

“Isn’t it?”

He could hear excitement in Matthew’s voice. 

“Are you sure you want to go out?”

Will looked around the room, the toys were put away and for once it looked like their house when they bought it. Back when he was pregnant with Beverly and they were free to do whatever they wanted wherever in the house. He remembered them often on the couch, Matthew on his back and Will riding him before his belly had gotten too big for it to be comfortable. 

His mind was stuck there, on the thought of how loud they could be, and how they would have the time for Matthew to knot him again. He missed the feeling of being tied to his mate and full of his come. 

“That had been the plan.”

Matthew’s headspace didn’t seem to be in the same place as his own. Will didn’t want to ruin their night out together if that was what Matthew really wanted. After all they had all night. 

“Let’s go.”

*

Dinner had been good, it had been wonderful to look at his mate across the table and listen to him talk without little voices talking over them. He could give Matthew his full attention, and that he did. 

All through dinner they had uninterrupted conversation, Matthew flirting with him ruthlessly and making it even harder to not drag him home. It was only when Matthew had paid that Will really looked at his mate. 

Maybe it was that they were alone, but he never remembered Matthew looking so good. His shirt fit perfectly to outline his muscles and the jeans he wore clung to his thighs. He looked powerful and Will’s omega side wanted to feel some of that power. 

For what must have been the hundredth time Will had to drag his mind out of the gutter and back to what Matthew was saying. 

“So…?”

It had been a question.

“Sorry my mind was wondering, what did you ask?”

“Do you want to walk or drive to the theatre?”

It wasn’t even a block away, and it would give him a reason to hold hands with his mate. 

“Walk.”

Matthew right away offered his hand and Will took it, pulling Matthew close. 

“We need to do this more often.”

“We really do.”

The time when he was pregnant with Beverly was the only real time they had alone, and then Will had been nesting and not wanting to leave the house. Other than that they only shared his heats when they were attempting to conceive, and those were normally a blurry memory of need. 

He didn’t realise how much he wanted real alone time with his mate until now. 

It wasn’t that he didn’t love their children, because he didn’t regret a single moment with them, but without the distraction of them he was able to really see Matthew. 

Matthew bought the tickets at the movie, and Will made sure they were for a back row despite Matthew’s complaint that they wouldn’t be able to see it that well. 

“Trust me, this is better.”

Will said as he settled into his seat. It was a movie that had already been out a week so the theatre didn’t fill up. 

“Better for what?”

Will moved the arm up between them so that he could press into his side; he leaned on him and settled his head on his shoulder. He liked sitting like this, he could smell Matthew stronger and he could feel a line of his mate’s body. 

Matthew brought his arm around his back to rest on his shoulder, and pulled him a little closer. 

Will waited for the lights to go out until he reached out and placed his hand on Matthew’s thigh. 

He could feel the muscle beneath the jean and he started to rub it, slowly moving up. He tilted his head back to suck on Matthew’s neck.

Will could feel Matthew tense, not making a sound until his palm found its way to his crotch. Will sighed against his neck, nuzzling at his gland to try and get more of Matthew’s scent. The musk was enough to make him feel slick between his legs. Will knew better than to do this so publicly, but he didn’t listen to any of those parts. They were alone and he was drunk on the lack of responsibility.

“What are you doing?”

He could hear that Matthew’s voice was tight, and he rubbed his hand harder on his crotch. 

“What does it feel like?”

He could feel Matthew responding under his hand. 

“Will.”

Matthew’s voice was breathy, and he felt Matthew’s soft hand over his own. 

“We’re in public. I can smell you.”

He could feel the reaction, under his fingers and he wanted more. 

“Of course you can, you’re my alpha. You’re tuned in to my scent.”

Will knew very well that calling Matthew his alpha did to him. 

“Will.”

“Matthew.”

He returned, but instead moaned out the name. 

“Let’s just go home.”

Will continued, and before he could nip at Matthew’s neck any further the alpha stood up. 

He looked visually shaken, and he held out his hand to Will. Will took it, making Matthew pull him out of his seat. 

He wanted Matthew to feel like his alpha, push him just a little so that when they got home he would be on the edge of losing control. Will missed that, he missed being pinned to the bed while his mate marked his neck and scented him aggressively. 

He loved their life, and he would never give up their children for anything, but the four of them made it hard to get any real time alone. 

Matthew almost dragged him to the car, and Will let him. Now the block that they had decided to walk seemed long. The whole time pressing into his side and making soft omega noises in his ear. 

He could feel how Matthew tensed, and when he opened the door for Will he pushed him against the side of the car. 

Matthew took his mouth immediately, waiting for the permission of Will opening his lips before deepening it. A hand gripped his hip as Matthew’s tongue rolled through his mouth. It didn’t help with the slick that was becoming uncomfortable, he wanted his mate.

He loved the taste of Matthew, even since his first heat he had craved it, but too soon there was a lack. 

“Let’s get home.”

Will hardly had gotten in the seat before Matthew had started the car. He waited for Will to only buckle up before he tore out of the parking lot. 

He could tell Matthew was struggling to keep from speeding, and Will didn’t feel like helping. 

Will reached over, putting his hand on Matthew’s thigh, rubbing it and letting his fingers roam upward. He could feel the muscle in his thighs, even after their children he still took the time to stay in shape. 

His fingers dragged higher and he could feel the bulge in Matthew’s jeans. It was firm under his fingers and he could feel how he was trapped inside. 

The button easily popped undone and the zipper pushed down with little effort. It felt so much better when it was freed so there was only the thin fabric of his boxer briefs. His whole stomach felt tight with need as he rubbed him.

“Will.”

It sounded like a warning, but he didn’t miss that they were driving faster. Not recklessly so, but enough to be noticeable. Matthew normally did everything with a sure purpose. 

They were almost home, so Will didn’t stop. Matthew would make sure that they were safe. 

When they pulled in the driveway and Will unbuckled. The car beeped as they finally pulled in to the space. 

“You better run.” 

Matthew teased as he shifted into park. 

Will was beyond teasing and he flung himself out the door, running the first few steps. It didn’t take long for Matthew to catch up to him, and he felt firm arms around his waist. 

“Not fast enough.”

Matthew growled in his ear and he could feel the vibration all the way down to his crotch. He squirmed in Matthew’s arms to rile up his alpha. The grip tightened and he could feel Matthew bracing himself, and yet Will wasn’t prepared when he bent down and threw Will over his shoulder. 

Will’s ass was up in the air and he gripped the top of Matthew’s pants finding that they were still undone. 

His squirming was done as he didn’t want to be dropped on his head, but he was glad Matthew was carrying him how he was. He would be able to smell how much Will wanted him with his ass up in the air. 

There was only a bit of struggle at the door before he was carried into the bedroom.

Although their bed was soft the air was knocked out of him when he was thrown down on it. 

Matthew was stripping in a hurry like he normally did, the rush of a parent of four. Will watched, lying back on the bed and enjoying the view. 

It wasn’t until Matthew was pealing his boxers off that Will really felt the need to join him in his nudity. 

He knew he was going too slow when Matthew grabbed the bottom of his pants and tugged them off. Will couldn’t help but laugh; they were rushed even without the need. 

Once his pants were off Matthew joined him on the bed, lying beside him and playing at the top of his boxers.

"You smell so good.”

Matthew groaned as Will started to push down his damp boxers. 

“It’s because I want your knot.”

Will failed at a sexy purr, but his words had their intended effect as he watched the expression change on Matthew’s face. 

His boxers were stripped away, Matthew didn’t seem to care that he was still wearing his shirt and he moved between his thighs.

Will was happy to open his legs and Matthew in. He didn’t want to fool around, they had all night, and right now he wanted to feel Matthew like he had the first time. He wanted to feel the ache of his knot. 

As encouragement he wrapped his legs around his waist, trying to pull him closer. He could feel that Matthew was hard as it pressed against his own cock. 

“What’s the hurry?”

Matthew pressed a soft kiss to his lips and Will pulled away, instead tilting his head to the side and giving Matthew his neck in submission. 

“I really want you.”

He felt the scrape of Matthew’s teeth against the scar, followed by a sharp nip. It would be enough to bring the colour back into it. Marking him again. 

“I see, you want to be a good omega today.” 

Matthew nipped it again before pulling away; he was strong enough that Will had trouble keeping his legs around him.

“Do you want to present yourself for me?”

It didn’t matter that they had almost been together for eight years, Will’s cheeks heated up at the suggestion, but he wasn’t going to turn it down. 

He rolled over in the space that Matthew had given him and went up on his knees and elbows, keeping his face almost in the pillow. His back was arched and his hips tilted and he could hear the noise deep in Matthew’s throat.

He could hear Matthew’s shirt being shed and then his alpha was behind him.

Over the years he had perfected it, and as Matthew’s weight covered him and he squirmed a little so that Matthew would feel his body.

He could feel his hard cock pressing against his cheeks and he rolled him hips back into it, feeling needy now that it was so close. 

Matthew teased him a little at first, rubbing against him and reminding him of the times he bred him. How Matthew sometimes fought his heat until Will was begging for it. There was no need to play around and he pushed back a little more until he felt Matthew press the tin inside. 

Slowly the rest of him followed and he moaned as Matthew fit into him. It always felt right. Their bodies connected and the scent of his alpha surrounding him. 

It had been a long time since he could let himself fully give in. He no longer had to keep one ear open for the children and there was no need to hush his voice. As he let out a deep moan that vibrated through his body it felt fantastic.

Normally he was biting his lip when Matthew started to move inside him, but now there was no need. Every sound that came to him left his lips in rising tones. He was able to echo what he was feeling in his voice. 

Matthew was doing the same, letting out growls each time he filled him. 

He could feel the power that he had seen in Matthew before, each rough thrust making his body jerk. 

The best part was feeling the beginnings of a knot, and not having to worry about pulling apart before it was too late. Matthew was able to push deep inside him and let the swell drag over all the right places. 

He felt Matthew’s teeth against his shoulder and he felt good enough that the bite wasn’t painful, it only added to his heightening pleasure. His mate was marking him again, after all this time still possessive of his mate. 

One of Matthew’s arms was braced beside him, but the other slipped around his waist, lightly stroking his cock. It felt good. After four children Matthew still touched him with the same awe as the first time.

It wasn’t his hand that Will was concentrated on though; it was the knot growing inside him and the way that Matthew’s growls held an edge to them. Will hadn’t forgotten how good an internal orgasm felt, but it still took his breathe away as the knot pushed him over the edge. 

He could feel Matthew filling him as he came down and he let himself stay pinned under his body for a little longer before shifting his hips so that it pulled on the knot. 

“Lay down?”

Matthew fumbled a little behind him, out of practice of having to move them both while the knot held them together. There was a few moments when he heard Matthew’s hiss of pain as the knot pulled a little too much, but in the end they ended up laying side by side on the bed. 

Will felt boneless like he hadn’t in a long time. There was a relaxation to his body knowing that he didn’t have to worry about one of the children walking in, or having to go to one of them for a nightmare. It was one free moment to enjoy only each other. Although he wouldn’t give up their children for anything it reminded him that they needed to start making more time to bond. 

“I really miss this.”

Will could feel the stinging in his shoulder finally begin, now that he wasn’t distracted by the feeling in the rest of his body. 

Matthew’s fingers running carefully up his side helped. The touches that showed how attracted to him he still was. 

“We should get a baby sitter more often.”

Will lapsed into a soft omega purr, feeling relaxed to his very core.

*

It was almost eight when Matthew’s knot had softened enough that they could pull apart. After Matthew had wiped them both off Will had snuck out of the room, grabbing the cell phone before coming back to bed. 

Matthew smirked when he saw it but he waved Will over. 

“Going to say goodnight?”

“You can go first if you want.”

“Thank you.” 

Will passed over the phone and fit himself into Matthew’s side. He grabbed the blanket and pulled it over the two of them. Their scents were strong on the sheets, but Will knew that this wouldn’t be their last time of the night. There was no point in changing them until afterwards. 

“Hello.”

There was a pause.

“Yes, please, we just wanted to say goodnight. It’s not too late is it? oh good.”

Will could hear the little voices on the other end, and Matthew passed it over each time, letting him say goodnight before taking it back and getting Beverly to pass it on to the next one. 

Will could hear their excitement of staying away from home, and he almost felt bad for their neighbours. They wouldn’t be getting a lot of sleep while the children were there. 

He heard the voice deepen a little and he knew it was one of the adults.

“Thank you, yes and feel free to bring them back if they get to be too much. Just give us a little warning before.”

Will could see Matthew’s lazy smile and he knew what he was inferring. He used his elbow to remind Matthew of his manners, but he knew it would do no good. Matthew liked the rise it would get out of him. 

“Alright.”

There was a small laugh, and Matthew lightly elbowed him back.

“Goodbye.”

Matthew hung up and tossed the phone on his night stand. There was a little thump, but Will ignored his rough treatment of the phone. He was too distracted with how it was being close to Matthew and knowing they had the time to do whatever he wanted. 

The slight soreness from their first round did nothing to deter him from kissing Matthew to steal the smile off his lips.


End file.
